Memborong Hape
by ocha gledek
Summary: home sweet home nya Renji dan Hanataro ROBOH! hiks, 4 sekawan heboh banget deh. IchixRuki? di Jakarta,dalam misi mengunjungi pabrik hape Nokipret, borong hape buat seisi Soul Society. ups, mreka sekamar! chap 5 updated. pendek2 loh ini. RnR! xDD
1. Chapter 1

**Memborong Hp**

Summary : Soul Society jadul banget ya? Hape aja nggak adaa..nah, makanya , presiden Seireitei nyuruh Rukia ke Jakarta buat nyari orang bernama Ichigo dan mborong Hp bareng dia .. sementara rukia pergi, imej Renji sbagai pria baik2 pun ternodai oleh ulah licik kaptennya sendiri! OOC bgt, so please RnR x)

Awalnya,,

Si mbah yamamoto itu habis jalan-jalan ke Jakarta, tempat di mana Kurosaki Ichigo berada saat ini.

*ichigo di JKT? Kenapa? Byasa,, lagi minggat soalnya rumahnya di Tokyo sedang direnovasi hoho*

Nah, karena si Tua Bangka(TB)Yamamoto ini begitu terpesona sama teknologi canggih bernama HAPE aka telepon genggam or Handphone. (ada yang kaga tau hape ntu apa? Cek di Wikipedia sono)

Jadi, beliau *si mbah yamamoto* memerintah Rukia Kuchiki, untuk pergi ke tempat Ichigo dan memborong hape, sekaligus kalo bisa 1 bulan gitu lah nebeng ichigo di Jkt biar bisa blajar tentang internet, hape, dsb.

xxx

pagi hari yang cerah di **Seireitei**, tempat agung buat para petinggi2 Soul Society** …**

"WUAPAH?" rukia kuchiki, anggota divisi 13 dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang udah njekrak*keangkat naik* kayak orang kesetrum berteriak dengan heboh saking kagetnya sehingga membangunkan seluruh binatang piaraan yamamoto. Bahkan domba-domba dalam kandang dan anjing penjaga pun ikut bangun

(A/N : yamamoto jadi niru bapak tua yang di **Shaun the Sheep** itu lho, memelihara domba2 dengan anjing sebagai penjaga yang teledor, ceroboh dan suka ajeb2 sama domba2 nya)

Rukia kaget bukan main karna yamamoto si presiden nya Seireitei ini memilih nya (yang biasa2 aja, bahkan Cuma anggota, bukan letnan ato kapten divisi) buat travelling ke Jakarta, dan memborong hape satu container buat keperluan bisnis rakyat seireitei.

"kenapa? Kaget yah lo karna gua milih elo?udah lah lo have fun aje di Jakartee,skalian ajeb2 gituu" saran yamamoto dgn gaulnya.

"bukan geto kek. Tapi , gue kan Cuma anak ingusan yang suka bikin masalah? Tambah lagi gue nih masih muda en blom banyak pengalaman, kek! Ntar kalo gua malah kawin sama orang Jakarta gimana? Klo gua ngga bisa balik karna paspor gua ilang? Gimana coba?"

Celoteh rukia yang panjang lebar itu membuat tua Bangka yg hamper budek tambah budek.

"oh, gile .. lo mau dikawin ama penduduk jakarte? Cih.. boleh, asal dia Ichigo Kurosaki yang ganteng banget itu lhoo..hehehe. Klo yang kawin ama lu tuh ternyata abang2 pengemis, encik2 mangga dua, or maybe nerd2 yang ada di toko buku dan mas2 ojek, GUA BUNUH LO! Bikin malu aja!" yamamoto , meski udah tua, seleranya bagus yah!

Hidup mbah yamamoto! *buat IchiRuki fans lho* hohoo

xxx

**Sementara si mbah TB itu menceramahi Rukia di dalam ruangan kantornya,**

**di luar ruangan tersebut …**

Ada Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku,Toshiro, dan Momo yang lagi pada nguping rame2.

**Uya **: renjong, tuh kasian yah adek kesayangan gua..hiks..jadi sedih deh gue huhu

**Renji :** what? Kapten.. lo kok manggil gua renjong sih, ih jijay. Nama gue kan Renji.

**Rangiku** : sshht! Kapten uya ma renjong nih crewet deh. Ntar kita ketauan gimane?

**Momo :** eh eh, ichigo ntu sapa sih? Artis pujaan ibu2 PKK n para klining serpis ,bukan?

**Toshiro **: bukan, itu tuh si kepala oren, artis pilihan bang uya yang dulu main di film 'Lahir di Bajaj' .

**Momo** : lho! Itu kan film favorit kita! Ya kan ran?

**Rangiku** : oh mai goat *shock* maksutnya, teh si I-chan itu ? si cakep rambut oren? Wow! *nosebleed*

**Uya** : geblek deh kalian smua, manggil gue uya , emang gue apaan?

**Renji **: diem lo kapten! Drpd loe manggil gua renjong, ih amit2.

**Rangiku **: daripada rame gini, gimana klo kita nyusul rukia aje yah ke Jakarta?

**Momo** : oh! Bagus ran, kita syopping aje yuu di mangga dua, katanya encik2 n tacik2 di sono tuh baik n bisa kita tawar sampe setengah harga!

**Rangiku **: oh betul itu mo! Ntar kita bisa ketemu sama itu tuh, artis idola kita….

**Momo **: oh! Jangan bilang kalo dia ada di jakarte…

*rangiku n momo udah alay2 an tos dan bernyanyi2 ala dora ketika berhasil*

**Toshiro **: gila apa, gua ngga mau ikutan deh. Ntar dikroyok fans2 gue lagi! Cebol2 gini fans gue cantik2 tauk.. mana beringas2 lagii*ups, author digorok sama fans nya hitsugaya~*

**Renji **: ah, gue sih, pengen liat kuda lumping ma topeng monyet.

**Uya** : uh, malu2in deh letnan divisi gue, seleranya ihh..

**Renji **: daripada kapten? Sukaanya ngliatin inul !

**Uya** : apa lo bilang njong? Mau gue sebarin aib klo lo suka n cinta mati sama Julia Perez?

**Toshiro, rangiku,momo** :WHAT? JUPE?

*juragan jengkol kaliii*

**Renji** : -pingsan-

xxx

Karna kegaduhan di luar,, yamamoto membuka pintu dan menemukan renji pingsan..

Setelah penjelasan dari bang uya, eh maksut saya byakuya, akhirnya yamamoto memberi mereka hukuman atas nguping rame2, yaitu…

MEMBERSIHKAN KANDANG AYAM dan NGGOSOK WC :D huahahahah

sementara Rukia? Dia udah take off naik **shinigami airlanes** sejak tadi , dengan tujuan bandara Soekarno Hatta, gadis kecil yang sebenarnya berumur entah berapa itu menuju kota Jakarta.

xxx

Uya,renjong,rangiku,momo,toshiro? Mereka bukannya melakukan hukuman.

Sementara renji pingsan, kapten uya menuntun toshiro,rangiku dan momo yang bener2 penasaran sama hobi renji itu, sehingga mereka melempar renji ke divisi 4 untuk dibius*biar pingsan semaleman*

Saat renji pingsan itulah, kapten uya memimpin mereka menyelinap dan menyelidiki kamar renji.

*benar2 kapten yang aneh*-disaplok sama byakuya FC*

**Yamamoto's POV**

Duh, enaknya ..bisa ngehukum para kapten2 dan letnan2 handal seperti mereka untuk memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak buat ayam,domba,sapi,kambing,anjing,dan itik2 kuu.. hahahaah. Dan klo ichi bisa dapetin rukia, omg~ pasti gue dipuja2 sama sluruh pecinta ichiruki di seluruh dunia! Mwahahahahaha*ngakak geje sambil berhayal2*

**Uya's POV**

Sori ye renji, gue ngelakuin ini tuh soalnya gue kesel banget sama elo yg mau ndeketin adek kesayangan gue,Rukia. Gue nggak mau rukia kawin sama elo nji, knapa? Udah jelas soalnya gue nggak mau klan kuchiki ada yang punya anak dengan rambut merah menjijikan kayak elo*death glare dari Renji FC pada uya dan author*

**Toshiro's POV**

Gue nggak ngurus banget sih ttg hobi lu nji, tapi.. gue nih penasaran, secantik apa ntu JUPE kok sampe runtuhin dinding hati elo. Dan gue juga heran, denger2 sih ntu JUPE kan artis porno, kok..elo..yg letnan gini2 ,suka sih? Apa elo bokep yah? Klo sampe lo bener bokep, ihiks..gue rasa gue harus SIWAK elo deh, sebelom imej alim gue terkotorii..hiiyyy~ Ah gue ngga tau! Gue penasaran. TITIK!

**Rangiku's POV**

JUPE? Ahah! Itu kan saingan gue dulu. Ihh, gue nggak mau kalah sama JUPE yang bisa bikin letnan seangkuh renjong cintrong mati! Gue juga mau belajar dari pose2 dan gaya jupe, biar gue bisa memikat itu tuh..ehem..duh, rahasia yahh ^^~

**Momo's POV**

Gue ngga suka sama porno2an , gue ga suka JUPE, tapi yang gue pduliin ntu renjii… ah masa dia lebih milih JUPE daripada gue yang imut kyut manis n baik ini sih? Ih pokoknya gue nggak mau JUPE ngerebut renji kesayangan gua! Jijay lo dedemit JUPE!

xxx

Si yamamoto licik itu emang dokter cinta nya ICHIRUKI dehh,, dia udah nyiapin ichi yg stand by di bandara soekarno hatta sejak 3 jam sebelum kedatangan rukia di Jkt. Dia juga bilang klo rukia harus tinggal SEATAP sama ichi. Pokoknya dia mau ichi tu ngehargain rukia kayak pacarnya gitu deh.

Padahal ichi ma ruki kan belom saling kenal…

Yamamoto nasehatin author : gini loh,mbah..gue maunya mreka tuh kenalan trus kawin. Ohoho secara gue nih mau kalo ichi,actor favorit gue jadian ama rukiaa,,anak didik kesayangan gue ahahaha

Author : oh! Mantep deh mbah. Tos mbah!

*author tos2 an sama mbah TB Yamamoto sampe tangannya memar*

**TBC **dulu yah. Wkwk. Author mau liat gimana rekasi readers2 skalian hohoo.

-klo bnyk yg minat baru saia apdet~ wekewekewek~

Okeh, review yah smuanya makasih udah baca nyohohoho


	2. Chapter 2 : ribut di bandara ?

**Memborong Hape**

**Chapter 2**

*diapdet secara agak kilat karena banyaknya ulangan dan tugas plus PR2 menjulang*

**Disclaimer : Bleach ? punya nya Mbah Tite Kubo donk **

Baiklah,, mari kita langsung mulai melanjutkan cerita ..

Rukia udah take off dari beberapa jam yang lalu dengan pesawat paling eksekutif di Soul Society, Shinigami Airlens .

Dari **Seireitei International Airport** atau disingkat juga SIA, shinigami gaul ini menuju Kota Jakarta, tempat nya gossip video porno Arli ,Luni , dan keCut Teri beredar, tempat di mana kemacetan merajarela

dan juga tempat..

Sang actor kepercayaan Byakuya Kuchiki aka Kapten UYA, si Ichigo Kurosaki berada.

Ya, ini lah kota Jakarta. Sebuah kota yang katanya besar*eman gede kali* dan menjadi IbuKota Republik Indonesia, sebuah republik dengan prinsip demokrasi yang berlandaskan Pancasila sebagai dasar Negara.

**Lokasi : Soekarno Hatta International Airport **

"hoamm.." Rukia menggeliat setengah menguap juga sih.

'duh ngantuk banget gua. Hiks. Mana di pesawat gua nggak bisa tidur lagii,, ih sebel deh, sbelah gua ngorok nya keras banget lagi. Dah gitu makanan gua banyak yg tumpah gara anak kecil blakang gua nendang2 kursi gua! Grrrr apes guaaa!'

Rukia membatin dan mengutuk2 kesialan nya di pesawat tadi.

Dengan langkah cepat secepat kliat ia menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi,

Di sana ia mencari2 kopernya yang berwarna ungu muda.

'hmm.. ini lagi, kurang sial apa coba gua, klo gua lama2 di airport, bisa2 sale di Mangga Dua bisa abis keborong! Aaa~ padahal kan gua ada titipan dari Rangiku,suruh beli bra warna hitam . apa tuh anak mau ngosplay yah? Jadi siapa coba..hmm dasar maniak seks'

Yah, karena Rangiku yang punya misi menyelidiki kamar Renjong itu nggak bisa ke Jakarta, jadi nya dia nitipin bra pesenan nya ke Rukia yang kebetulan bisa mampir Mangga Dua n nawar2 gitu deh..

Sambil menarik koper ungu mudanya dengan gantungan kelinci putih bernama 'Chappy', Rukia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika Rukia melangkahkan kakinya..

Tak disangka…

Banyak sekali orang yang bela-bela in oprasi plastic wajah mereka, biar mirip sama Ichigo, mereka juga ngecat rambut warna oren, semuanya biar mereka bisa jemput Rukia!

SATU BANDARA, SEMUANYA ICHIGO!

'ya jashin!*ups,sjk kpn Rukia kayak Hidan nya Akatsuki?* apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang di Jakarta smuanya mirip? Eh, airport ini doank ya? Dan kenapa rambutnya oren semua? Hmm..'

Rukia terheran2 dengan pemandangan langka yang ia lihat saat ini.

Dengan cepat, ia merogoh sebuah **foto berukuran 4R**. foto itu baru saja dicetak oleh byakuya , kakak tercintanya.

Gara2 Uya tau kalo Ruki bakal bingung nyari org bernama Ichigo, si Uya yang nyimpenin foto2 kenangan begitu langsung nyetak 1 biji.

Parahnya, itu foto foto gakjelas juga! **Ada TB Yama, Uya, dan Ichi lagi pada nyengir dan pasang pose jari mereka 'peace' *kayak angka 2 gitu* **

Ruki yang baru pertama kali liat foto itu langsung kaget "HAH? Apaa2n ini? Ihh niisan gua kliatan bego banget pose kayak begini, apaan nih? TB? Ih jijay, kayak orang bego smua. Ahaha. Lhoh? Ichigo ,,ya,, hmm,, gila, satu bandara ini mukanya muka dia semua! Sarap ah orang sini"

Dalam kebingungan Rukia dalam mencari2 Ichigo yang asli,,

Tiba2 satu demi satu Ichigo palsu itu berdatangan dan saling pukul , mereka masing2 mengaku bahwa dirinyalah Ichigo yang asli.

Rukia hanya bisa mangap. Mlogo. Sampai2 seekor lalat hijau memasuki mulutnya.

Hap! Lalat itu tertelan oleh Rukia. Hahaha xDD

Nah sekarang keadaan dalam bandara bagaikan audisi Indonesian Idol!

Satu demi satu ichigo palsu itu mendatangi Rukia, lalu Rukia, bak seorang juri Indo Idol, mengecek apakah itu Ichigo atau bukan.

"Yak , selanjutnya..urutan ke 666" pangilnya,

Dengan sedikit heran, Rukia mangap lagi.

Kali ini, di hadapannya, ada seorang pemuda berambut oren asli*bukan disemir seperti orang2 lain*

Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi,

Rukia kaget bukan main.

Sekali lagi ia melihat foto yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Belum sempat ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan,

Ichigo yang ASLI ini langsung menggandeng tangan mungilnya,

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini , daripada mereka mengerubungimu."

Rukia sempat blushing untuk 5 detik pertama tangannya digandeng Ichigo.

TAPI. .TAPI…

Suasana romantis itu terganggu oleh sorak sorai satu bandara yang ternyata adalah fans nya ICHIRUKI!

**XXX**

Ichigo mengajak Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya,

Sebuah mobil yang yaa lumayan lah, bagus , bagus, jelek ? nggak banyak bagian penyok nya ajaa,, maklum, ini efek habis dipake ma mbah yama buat kebut2an di sirkuit balap karung.

"nah, perkenalkan,gua Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil aja ichigo, ichi, go, ato bang ichi juga boleh. Lu Rukia kan? Ato gua salah tangkep ya? Kok lu kayak anak SMP gitu ?"

Kalimat ichigo yang sebenarnya bercanda itu telah membuat Rukia melonjak dan membalasnya " apa? Kurang ajar bgt loe! Eh denger ya, gua nih Rukia Kuchiki, adek dari kak Uya yang jadi produsen elu itu. Dan kalopun gua kayak anak SMP, sowhat? Imut kan? Awet muda coy! Baby face tauk!"

15 menit kemudian, bak tom n jerry, ichi n ruki udah mulai adu mulut dengan heboh.

"eh,chi! Ini lu nyetir ke mana nih btw? Jangan2 lu mau bawa gua ke kebon binatang!" ledek Rukia yang ngeliat Ichigo nyetir asal2 an kayak orang gak niat

"oh,bukan. Gua mau jual elo. Ke pasar loak" balas Ichigo dengan asal

"apa? Lu pikir gua apa? Gua bukan mainan bego! Klo lu bingung, ante raja gua ke mangga dua, ada temen gua yang nitip beli bra di sono"

"what? Apa? Lo yakin mau menjelajah itu mangga dua sendirian? Ntar lu nyasar ruk,, dah gue temenin deh." Balas Ichigo sambil nyengir.

Rukia sebenernya sungkan banget , tapi cengiran Ichigo itu rasanya bikin hatinya fly fly entah kemana gitu deh~bukan ke neraka lho coy pastinya!

**XXX**

**Sementara itu, di SEIREITEI**

Kapten Uya, Rangiku,Momo,dan juga Toshiro lagi nyusup nyusup gajelas gitu di depan kos2an Renjong.

Oh,ya, info ya..di Renjong ntu tinggalnya nge koss! Haha

Kenapa? Duluu dia tinggal di apartemen mewah di tengah Seireitei, dan di sana, dia sering banget diganggu cewek2 ganjen, Pe Es Ka2 gitu deh, bahkan kadang, tante tante girang dan nenek-nenek seksi pun suka mengetuk pintu kamar nya dan membobol nya dengan jurus2 ampuh.

Renjong yang merasa terganggu secara keamanan, psikologis, kejiwaan,dan secara ilmiah*lho* ini lalu memutuskan untuk pindah secara diam2 ke tempat yang gak mungkin disangka sama para fans nya yang berjibun ituu..

Note: fans nya renjong tuh lebih banyak daripada penyanyi cilik berambut pirang yang mulutnya monyong itu lhooo :D

**Uya** : gimana? Ini nih kos2 an nya letnan gua yang norak itu!

**Rangiku **: wow! Ini kos2 an beneran kapten?

**Momo** : kayak gubuk deh,, eh salah, lebih mirip ma kandang! Haha , tul kan? Shiro?

**Toshiro** : betul. Coba renjong piara ayam, pasti bisa ternak telur dia. Orang rumahnya penuh jerami gini. Mana jorok lagi. Banyak kotoran nya.

**Rangiku** : lho, kotoran sapa nih? Hewan? Bukannya renjong nggak piara hewan yah?

**Momo n toshiro** : jangan-jangan itu kotoran…

**Uya** : itu e'ek nya renjong.

-kapten macam apa kau uya! Mengotori nama letnan mu seperti ituu!-

**Rangiku,Momo,dan Toshiro** :HAH?*kaget sampe rambutnya njegrak smua*

**Uya **: iya beneran. Kenapa? Kaget? Asal kalian tau aja yah, renjong tuh sukanya..

Belum selesai kapten uya ngomong,, eh,,,

"UYA!"

Sebuah gertakan kasar dengan suara kakek2 terdengar.

Sreet, si Byakuya membalikkan badannya setengah gemetar, di depannya saat ini ia melihat **TB Yamamoto dengan mikrofon **

"NGAPAIN ELO DI SINI? GUA KAN NYURUH KALIAN BERSI'IN KANDANG AYAM GUAAAA"

Sang Tb marah2 kepada Uya karna lalai dari hukumannya

"am,ampun banget deh mbah.. ini gua ada bisnis nih soalnya. Ya gak pren?" Tanya si Uya pada Toshiro,Rangiku dan Momo.

Namun 3 orang tadi tidak merespon pertanyaan Uya dan kemarahan Mbah Yama, mereka masih shock banget sama info tentang kotoran itu.

**Momo's POV**

Ah? Masa sih renji ku yang kucinta itu suka buang hajat sembarangan? Gak ah..kapten uya pasti bohong tuh! Ih jorok deh tapi kalo beneran.. ihhh..mampus gua,,bau nyaa ughhh

**Rangiku's POV**

Sialan nih renjong! Udah buang hajat gini, masih aja gak disapu sampe bersih. Mana telek nya banyak banget lagi. Makan apaan tuh anak? Jengkol? Pete? Ato minum extra joss ya? Duh, gilaa, untung gua gak puasa hari ini, klo gua puasa, bisa2 batal puasa gua, hiks. Awas lu njong! Telek lu bikin gua mampus

**Toshiro's POV**

Letnan renjong, sebagai letnan, gua hargain lo. Lo tu cowo sejati, meski ada gossip lu suka JUPE, gua tetep respek kok sama elu*yah walopun gua penasaran dan sempet ragu juga sih* tapi kalo ternyata lu tuh suka buang telek sembarangan gini njong… ampun kaka! Gua sumpahin lo nikah ama AMINGWATI njong! Mampus lo!

"BAIKLAH, dengan begini, **Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten divisi 6,** saia putuskan anda, selain menerima hukuman 2 minggu bersihin WC umum di kantor saia, juga membersihkan kandang ayam saya, kamu juga kena **POTONG GAJI**! Huahaha" sang TB tertawa bak setan di atas tangisan pilu byakuya.

**Uya's POV**

Apa salahku apa salah ibuku..mengapa hidupku dirudung pilu.. oh ruki adekku! Dengarkanlah tangisan kakak tercinta mu ini, ruk,, cepet pulang ya, abang kangen, hiks.,,skrg abang menderitaaa bangeett nget ngettt..hiks. rukk, bilangin TB donk , jangan hukum

Xxx

**TBC**~ huaakakkaka

Gimana2? Readers? REVIEW please

Author usahain apdet kilat lagi deh XD

Hoho, salam, OchaGledek


	3. Chapter 3 : strategi melelehkan hati

**Memborong Hape**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : sekali lagi saia katakana, Bleach punya mbah Tite Kubo.**

Byakuya potong gaji? Kapok deh khukhukhu…renji gimana? Masih pingsan? Sementara temen2nya membongkar aibnya sama Julia Perez,.Ruki? Ichi? Lagi di Mangga Dua,shopping barang titipan temen2 Ruki.

**XXX**

**TB yama** : POTONG GAJI! Huakakaka

**Uya** : …*diam membisu bak Manohara yang sedang shock tingkat tinggi*

Momo , Rangiku, dan Toshiro yang asik2 nge gossip langsung noleh pas denger suara TB yang tertawa ala setan meng-kapok2 I Kapten Byakuya , sang legendaries divisi 6*yah walaupun mereka ini temen2 nya byakuya, dan slalu manggil dia 'kapten uya' tapi mereka juga diem2 kagum atuh..

**Momo** : wow. Kapten uya ,hebat2 gajinya tinggal berapa nih?

**TB yama** : dari 100 juta sebulan jadi 50 juta doank. Baik kan gua? Fufufu. Masih untung lu gua kasih setengah dari gaji elu,Ya!

**Uya** : *masih membeku*

**Rangiku** : hah? 50 jeti? Aduh MBAH! Itu mah gajinya pasukan biasa, letnan aja 75 jeti! Jangan dipotong donk mbah! Nanti Kapten Uya gak bisa nraktir2 kita minum sake lho

**TB yama** : crewet lu ran! Oiya ya elu tu letnan, hmm, gaji lu gua potong juga mau? Jadi 50 jeti, biar kompak sama Uya. Mau?

**Rangiku **: NEHI, NEHI, NEHI (sambil joget2 ala penari india) ora gelem aku , mbah *tidak mau saya,mbah*

**Toshiro** : mbah, mbah tu napa sih kejem amat? Tambahin aja hukumannya seumur hidup buat Uya, tapi jangan potong gaji donk , Mbah! Ga seru ah.. ngambek lho gua. Huh

Melihat shiro kecil yang ngambek dengan imutnya, hati kecil sang TB yamamoto tergerak,

Ia menintikkan air matanya yang bening bak berlian*lho,author mau woy!*

Momo dan Rangiku yang melihat berlian2 menetes dari pelupuk mata TB yama langsung mengambil cikrak dan dengan langkah kilat , seluruh berlian tetesan TB itu mereka ambil.

_Suara hati Shiro _

'_khukhukhu, tangisan ku emang ampuh haha'_

**TB yama** : oh, shiro-chan.. jangan ngambek sambil nangis gitu dong. Iya deh, mbah minta maaf.. shiro mau apa? Permen? Duit? Ato mau semangka? Ato mbah gendong2? Hehe

**Toshiro** : kagak! *masih ngambek dengan lucunya*

Momo berbisik bisik pada Rangiku "eh,ran liat deh shiro aktingnya bagus bener ya!"

"iya,mo! Cocok buat ikutan bollywood gitu ya"

**TB yama** : trus? Shiro maunya apa? Mbah turutin dehh

**Toshiro** : maunya, gaji Uya nggak dipotong! Dan kita gak usah dihukum!

Byakuya yang tadinya membeku bak Manohara menangis itu, tiba2 bergerak dengan langkah kilat nya yang secepat kecepatan cahaya*wuih*

Dengan PUPPY EYES no jutsu nya naruto,

Kapten andalan divisi 6 itu memelas sambil memohon pada TB yama,

"ya, mbah.. ya? " Mata Byakuya yang berwarna abu2 gajelas gitu*uya's fc ngambek ma saiaa* berubah menjadi mata anak anjing yang besar dan imut

TB yamamoto tak kuat melihat pesona dari shiro yang ngambek dan menintikkan air mata dengan imutnya,

Ia juga tak kuat melihat ke-imut an Byakuya yang sedang ber'puppy eyes no jutsu itu padanya.

Momo dan Rangiku gak mau ketinggalan mejeng, biar still eksiti

Sambil sujud2 cium kaki Mbah Yama,

"mbah.. aku mohon mbah. Sebagai mbah yang penuh belas kasih..kasihanilah kami,mbah!" rengek Momo sambil menarik2 baju TB yama.

"iya , mbah.. tidak seperti anda yang adalah presiden Seireitei, kami hanyalah makhluk kecil,mbah! Kami tidak mampu apa2 mbah.." Rangiku menangis2 lebay di depan mbah yama.

Namun, meskipun mereka ber 4 (uya,shiro,momo, ran) terlihat seperti itu,

_**Ini lah suara hati mereka yang sebenarnya**_

**Uya **: _dikit lagi gue nahan puppy eyes ini, gaji gue kembali, dan gue gak akan malu di depan adek ksyangan gua,ruki chan :D_

**Shiro** : _fufufu, tak akan ada yang bisa tahan dari pesona imut kuu_

**Momo** : _kalimatku memang puitis, TB tak akan bisa kabur, kakinya sudah kupeluk2 dan kuciumi, hoek_

**Rangiku** _: cih, tangisan lebay gua mantep juga yah.._

**TB yama** : _oke oke anak2 ku yang kucinta, maafkan mbah yaa. Udah kalian boleh lanjutin bisnis kalian deh, mbah mau shalat dulu, mau tobat hiks._

Dan TB yama pun berlalu ke mushalla.

4 sekawan yang punya misi bongkar aib renji itu pun bersorak gembira sambil tos2 an ala DORA THE EXPLOLER.

**XXX**

Sementara di Mangga Dua,

Di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, ada bapak2 bau amis, ibu2 gendut yang bermuka masam, tacik2 dan encik2 yang bau apek, orang2 gila berkeliaran,

Rukia hamper tersesat sih, tapi sang pahlawan kita, ICHIGO KUROSAKI,,

Menggandeng tangannya! XDD

_Author : chi, lu emang andalan para ichiruki lovers! X33_

_Ichigo : *blushing* diem lo! Ngerusak momen romantic gua ama ruki aje!*sepak author*_

"eh .. ? " Rukia tampak bingung namun mukanya sudah semerah tomat saat ia sadar kalo tangannya udah digandeng sama Ichigo yang berada di depannya

"apa?" Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah Rukia yang udah blushing itu.

"ngapain lu gandeng2 tangan gua?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo dengan nada jutek

"biar elu nggak nyasar,pendek.." balas Ichigo dengan nada yang tak kalah jutek

"uh! Emang gue anak kecil apa?" Ruki ngga trima sama perkataan Ichi yang maksutnya tuh, ruki bisa nyasar

"iya emang kok.,lagian lu kan anak kecil yang imut. Jadinya bisa diculik sama orang jahat nanti."

…

Jawaban Ichi tadi yang menyebut Ruki imut, membuat tokoh utama wanita kita, RUKIA KUCHIKI blushing layaknya kepiting rebus sodara2 !

_Para ichiruki lover : GYAAAA xDD_

_Author : horee! Xpp_

_Ichi : arrrgg! *blushing* nap ague jadi tolol gini sih jawabnya _

Rukia yang blushing itu cepat2 menjawab

"oh, makasih.." balasnya sambil menunduk

"sama2" balas ichigo sambil terus berjalan dan menggandeng tangan kecil Ruki.

**XXX**

**TBC **dulu yah ,,

author lagi bingung, di chap 1 yang review lumayan banyak lho

Tapi kenapa di chapter 2 Cuma dikit banget TT. Kenapa kenapa? Why? Why?*mulai stress*

Nah, karena liat author lagi stress gini, mohon review nya ya hahaha


	4. Chapter 4 : 4 sekawan ngupil

**Memborong Hape**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Mbah Tite Kubo**

Yak, Renjong di kliniknya Bu Unohana, udah sadar lho! Dia terbang dengan menunggangi Pegasusnya Barbie, dan menuju kos2 an nya! xDD tentunya, buat nyelametin aib nya donk huahaha

**XXX**

**Di halaman depan kos2 an Renjong,,**

**Uya** : eh prens, pintunya pintu besi lho.

**Shiro** : eh? Betul ya! Gile, kaga nyangka gue, si miskin Renjong itu , meski kos nya kayak gubuk n mirip kandang, pintunya pintu besi !

**Momo** : omg! Kalian ni gmn sih? Kapten uya, liat baik2, ini tuh emas! Yang kalo di Indonesia, di pasar2 tuh harganya naik terus, jadi bisa bikin kaya!

**Ran** : eh, liat gagang pintunya deh.. ada berliannya , Mo! Colong yuu

**Momo** : *udah ngeluarin alat pencongkel berlian* yuukk~

**Uya **: trus kita masuk nya lewat mana yaa… mengingat gubuk bobrok ini kalau di bankai bisa ancur..

**Shiro** : diketuk aja yuk pintunya?

**Semua** : OH!

Nah, sodara2 setanah dan se air *maksutnya setanah air* ,,,

Coba lihat ,

**Don't judge a book by it's cover!**

Meski Byakuya terlihat _mature_, dewasa, bijak,, tapi logikanya gak tanggap kan ? *dilempar Uya ke monas*

Dan meski Toshiro kecil imyut manja dan cute*hoek* , tapi ? pinter ya hohoho

Apalagi author nya, meski lusuh,gembel, dan keliatan nya inosen,tapi mesum dan liar juga lho*buka aib*

*back to the.. LAPTOP XD (tukul arwana : eh tiru2 gue lu!)

Momo mengetuk pintu emas di depan kos2 an Renjong yang mirip gubuk dan kalau dari samping sih kelihatan seperti kandang,

Tok tok tok…

"gak ada jawaban , ketok lebih keras mo!" sahut Rangiku sambil ngupil2 gaje,

"jorok amat sih lo,Ran..dah jadi letnan divisi 10, tapi kebiasaan ngupil elo ga ilang2" Byakuya geleng2 kepala liat Rangiku yang sekarang tolah toleh

"knapa? Bingung mau buang upil dimana?" lirik Toshiro yang menatap letnan nya dengan sinis

Rangiku nyengir ,

"iya hehe. Di mana ya prens? Klo g ada tempat, gue makan aja deh nih upil ya?"

**Shiro n Uya** : HOEKS*ambil ember, muntah2 ria*

**Momo** : oh! Gak pin deh lo ,ran! Tempelin aja upil lo di pintu renjong, biar makin _beautiful_ gitu pintunya.. ada **hiasan 3D** nya !

**Uya** : _**upil jadi hiasan 3D**_? bagus skali ide mu, Mo, bentar2 gue 'mancing' dulu ya

Byakuya membalikkan badan*karena jaim dan tidak mau terlihat sedang ngupil*

Tau2 dia membalikkan badan , menunjukkan segenggam upil FRESH di tangannya,

Rangiku yang melihat Uya membawa segenggam upil FRESH itu langsung ngiler…

**Shiro **: eh bego ,Ran! Jangan2 lo mau makan upil2 nya Uya ya?

**Rangiku** : iya …slurp*ngiler nya lhoo

**Uya** : ups, jangan dimakan ya. Nehi2 ~*goyang2 kpala kayak org india*

Dengan gesit Momo langsung mengambil upil2 di tangan Uya, dan menempelkannya pada pintu emas kos'an Renjong.

Awalnya Momo bermaksut menyusun upil2 itu menyerupai tulisan nama lengkap Renjong

Renji Abarai

"Hmm" Momo bingung sesaat "prens, upil nya kurang.. hurup R di nama belakang Renjong gak selesai nih..ayo ada yang mau sumbang upil ? skalian bersihin idung nih!"

Dengan cepat, toshiro langsung ngupil2 geje, dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 detik, tangannya penuh upil yang tak kalah FRESH dari Uya.

Uya dan Ran : OW! *dua2nya takjub melihat _upil shiro yang warnanya EMAS_*

**Ran **: shiro! Lu makan apaan kok upil lo bagus gitu?

**Uya **: bagi2 tips donk ro,, pelit ah.

**Shiro** : crewet kalian, gue cuma makan sedikit zat besi kok.

**Momo** : ah cupu loe ro! Emas doank, nih liat upil gua! Warna nya silver metalik euy!

Momo nunjukin beberapa butir _**upil millennium**_ nya,

**Uya** dan** Ran** : *tampang lebay* WAUW!

**Shiro **: udah cukup kagum2 an nya soal upil, klo dilihat2 ini _**upil kita mejikuhibiniu**_ gini.. masuk aja yuk?

Mereka b4 langsung mengetok2 pintu emas renjong itu,,

"Ya?"

Seorang yang tak lain adalah **Hanataro Yamada**, suster professional nya rumah sakit Seireitei

"oh kamu! Jangan2 kamu..simpenannya Renji ya?" Momo menatap Hanataro dengan sinis

"ehm,, kamu.. di kos ini Cuma berdua sama Renji?" sambung Rangiku dengan tatapan sinis pula

"jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan.." Shiro belum selesai bicara tiba2,,

"HEI!"

Di belakang Byakuya Kuchiki,

Terlihat sebuah zanpakuto khas ,

"HAH? KAMU!" serempak semua orang di situ kaget

Dialah.. RENJI ABARAI! Letnan divisi 6 yang daritadi disebut2 namanya

"RENJONG!" Momo ,Rangiku,Toshiro menjerit kompak

"oh darling! Udah pulang?" sapa hanataro

Byakuya stay calm n cool, dia mendekati pundang Renji,

Merangkulnya, lalu berbisik dengan lembut ke _**telinga Renjong yang sebenernya bau jengkol**_ itu

"lu udah berapa kali ngelakuin 'itu' sama hanataro,man?" bisiknya

Mendadak muka renjong yang tadinya kesel campur stress berubah menjadi blushing ala cewek2 di komik shojo.

"umm..anoo. ituu.. udah, 9 kali,kapten." Jawab Renji tak mampu menutupi apa2 di depan Uya yang mengeluarkan jurus hipnotis mautnya.

…

Hening…

1

2

3

"APAAAA?"

Rumah reyot yang dianggap _home sweet home_ nya Renji dan Hanataro pun berubah menjadi tanah rata.

Teriakan Momo,Rangiku,Byakuya*suaranya mantep juga kalo tereak*,serta Toshiro*yang gak kalah melengking juga suaranya* membuat rumah itu roboh.

**XXX**

**Sementara itu di Jakarta,**

Malam ini bulannya bulan purnama.

Udah jam 7 ,

Lokasi : apartemen Ichigo.

Ichi dan Ruki turun dari mobil ,

Habis shopping di mangga dua nih ceritanya,

Bawaan Rukia satu gerobak sampah, isinya? Udah pasti titipan para shinigami2 si Soul Society donk.

"Chi, belom beli hape aja udah gini banyaknyaa..apalagi beli.. gak kuat gue ngangkatnya" Rukia mendorong bagian gerobak belakang sambil bersungut2

"yah, sapa juga yang beli? Hahaha. Tenang aja, klo lu gak kuat, gue yang angkat dehh" jawab Ichigo yang menarik gerobak dari depan.

"oh bagus itu Chi, pengabdian ya wkwkwk , oh iya, bai de wei, gue tidur di mana? " Tanya Rukia

"gampang ,Ruk,, di kamar gue lah. Mau di mana lagi?" jawab Ichigo santai..

"sama elu?" balas Rukia

"iya lah. Masa sama kuntilanak ,Ruk? Hahaha" balas Ichigo lagi.

"oh. Hahaha" Rukia masih ga sadar…

….

…

"HAH? "

…TBC dulu saudara2 author lagi chatting sama Uya, si Uya usul biar author bikin bonyok Renjong lagi di chap 5 nanti xDD hohoho

Uya juga bilang kalau author boleh bikin fist night IchiRuki, asal harus ada kemunculannya Uya juga.. hehehe

Yaudah, silahkan review hehe

Thnx 4 Reading ya~


	5. Chapter 5 : home sweet home

**Memborong Hape**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo *punya bleach***

Ocha gledek *punya fic ini*

Readers *punya hak untuk read n review*

Summary : robohlah home sweet home Renji dan Hanataro. Bagaimana introgasi hubungan mereka oleh Byakuya? Sementara Rukia mau memborong hape buat Soul Society di Jakarte dibantu Ichigo,… first night mereka baru aja dimulai . r n r

**XXX**

"ah…home sweet home kita,darling…" pemuda gagah berpenampilan layaknya preman, Renji Abarai aka RENJONG itu menghela napas panjang dan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan_ LEBAY_

**Momo , Rangiku , Toshiro** : *mulai nggosip*

**Momo **: eh2 denger,deh.! Mreka panggil2 an darling

**Ran **: itu tuh berarti udah kawin ye!

**Toshiro** : lebay de, bisa aja Cuma pacaran kan?

**Ran** : ih, tapi nanggung ah! Pacaran tapi uda tinggal seatap…

**Momo** : ih,renji jorok ya. Tak kusangka pria pujaanku …adalah… MAHO

**Ran **: yah, apaboleh buat..Renjong tuh ternyata HOMBRENG ya..

**Toshiro **: iya, ga nyangka gue. Tadi gue pikir tu anak mesum,karena suka JUPE, eh ternyata lebih parah daripada mesum,, dia GAY.

*end of gossip*

**Byakuya (uya)** : oi,oi, renjong!

Renji yang tengah menangis terisak-isak ditemani Hanataro di sebelahnya yang mengelus2 pundaknya

"sudah, sayangku… biarlah kenangan manis kita hancur dalam rumah yang mirip kandang ayam ini… kita masih punya _**tabungan ber-triliun triliun di Bank Syariah**_. Kita bisa beli rumah lai,yank~" hibur Hanataro.

**Momo ,Rangiku, Toshiro** : WHAT THE HECK?

**Momo :** BANK SYARIAH CUY! Sjak kapan mreka nganut prinsip syariah?

**Rangiku **: gua mah kagetnya, sjak kapan renjong n hana bisa nabung?

**Toshiro **: gue lebih kaget kalo duit tabungan mereka nyampe jumlah TRILIUN!

**Uya** : gue lebih kaget ngeliat tangisan Renjong yang ternyata imut banget *blush*

**Rangiku **: WHAT? Kapten! Don't say that you're also a HOMBRENG!

**Momo** : OMG! Kapten uya te MAHO?

**Toshiro **: *keselek durian montong* uggmsggspp…. You tuh GAY? Sama eke yuuuk~

**Uya** : kagak, gue Cuma..iri aja sama muka imutnya.

**Momo, Rangiku ,Toshiro** : WHAT THE HELL ?

SEMENTARA ITU,,

Renji dan Hanataro telah berhenti menyesali kehancuran rumah mereka yang mirip kandang

Kini keduanya tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mereka berdua menyimpulkan bahwa mereka akan membeli rumah di daerah _Lippo Karawaci_,Jakarta buat ngungsi kalo terjadi terror bom atau penjajahan colonial di Soul Society.

Nah, selama berada di Soul Society, mereka akan tinggal di apartemen mewah yang merupakan tempat tinggal para artis yang bekerja di bawah naungan Kuchiki Agency nya Byakuya.

Renji dan Hanataro berjalan berdua sambil tertawa bahagia,

Keduanya berjalan dengan rute : BSS - Bank Syariah Seireitei.

Kapten Uya(Byakuya) , Rangiku , Toshiro serta Momo : *cengo, mlongo, terpesona, takjub,mangap*

Happ~ 4 ekor lalat masuk ke dalam mulut masing2 mereka.

- mereka dilarikan ke UGD terdekat.

**XXX**

**Apartemen Ichigo, di Jakarta,**

"chi! Beneran ?" Tanya Rukia kaget2

"apanya?" balas Ichigo sok cuek,padahal gugup juga

"sekamar sama elo" balas Rukia blushing #ichiruki yea!

"iya. Emang lo mau tidur di gudang apa?" eh,,,padahal, ICHIGO GA PUNYA GUDANG LOH! Huahahah

"kagak,deh. " jawab Rukia pasrah. Sebenernya mau sekamar sama ichi tuu Xdd

…

Setelah keduanya berberes2 dan menyusun rute berbelanja Hape buat seabrek soul society,

Saat waktu telah menunjukkan Pk. 12.00 WIB ,

"Ruk, ngantuk nih gue. Tidur yuk" sahut Ichi sambil nguap2 gaje

"ah..eh,, sama elu? Ehm, lu punya futon ,kan?" Rukia menjawab dengan gagap dan blushing2 ria

"eh? " bingung. Ichigo orang yang ceroboh.

Dia menengok ke dalam kamarnya, TIDAK ada futon di sana. Hanya ada 1 ranjang king size doank

*ini ranjang dipake tidur berdua nya ichi ma yama-jii juga loh!*

Rukia yang melihat itu, seketika - blushing

Ichigo - blushing juga, tapi sok cuek "udah lah, klo lo ngga mau seranjang ma gue, gue tidur di ruang tamu."

Sebenernya dalam hati Ichi, dia mau. Tapi, dia bermaksut 'melas' gitu sama Ruki,, biar akhirnya Ruki mau. Hyahahaha *hidup ICHIRUKI

"oh, nggak2 ngga apa. Biar gue aja yang tidur di ruang tamu. Lo kan yg punya rumah." Bales Ruki terbata-bata karena sungkan dan malu

"pilihannya Cuma 2, gue tidur di luar kamar apartemen gue, alias di koridor. Atau di kamar berdua sama aja" bales Ichi dengan cool nya

"eh? Bukannya bisa di ruang tamu?" Tanya Ruki

"oh nggak bisa, ya, ternyata. Karena ruang tamu ini kalau malam penuh nyamuk dan laron, maklum, gue piara mereka di sudut sofa." Jawab Ichi,*ini bohong lho*

"ah, kalo gitu, gue aja ,Chi yang di koridor" jawab Rukia pintar

'chh..ini anak kok bisa ngeles teros yah' guman Ichi..

"oh, lu mau ketemu om2 genit itu? Yang suka mangkal keliling koridor apartmen ini?"

Ichigo memasang wajah mesum dan menirukan gaya om2 genit yang suka keliling koridor itu.

Rukia jadi takut tidur di luar,

Akhirnya, tanpa basa basi, Ruki langsung naik ke ranjang itu dan ..

Disusul oleh Ichi di sebelahnya.

"Chi, besok ke pabrik hape Nokipret ya. Jam 8 pagi. Klo gue ga bisa bangun, bangunin. Ya?" Tanya Ruki sebelum dia berlayar ke pulau kapuk .

"hn..oke Ruk, pastikan tidur lo nyenyak malem ini." Jawab Ichi layaknya suami2 baik hati*cihhh,,,padahall~

"ah, makasih Chi. Met bobo' ya" Rukia blushing2 ria dan membelakangi Ichigo. Ia tertidur 5 detik setelah itu.

"good night , sweet dream, calon pacar.." balas Ichigo .

XXX

TBC

XD

Nah lho! Gimana? Review please


End file.
